


Халява, приди!

by tenkosh



Series: 2017: драбблы G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Academia, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Звать халяву — старая русская традиция.





	Халява, приди!

Павел Чехов никогда не понимал, почему халяву нужно звать в полночь. Казалось бы, если все настолько плохо, что остается надеяться только на халяву, то в полночь студент еще должен быть полон надежды: до экзамена в среднем остается около десяти часов, столько всего можно сделать и выучить, если заниматься без перерывов. Вот около шести утра уже пора сдаваться и вверять себя суевериям и народным средствам.

Павел был из тех предусмотрительных студентов, которые заранее начинают только нервничать, а не готовиться. В 23:57 он на всякий случай высунулся из окна. Вдруг в шесть утра все же наступит момент отчаяния? Да и халява никогда не бывает лишней — лишь бы не истратить всю удачу по пустякам.

Ночь стояла теплая и ясная. Звезды все равно были почти не видны, но вот разные спутники сверкали в небе даже ярче и красивее. В такую ночь хочется сидеть на крыше с бутылкой вина, искать созвездия с помощью приложения на падде и обнимать кого-то. Не подходила настолько красивая ночь для ожидания экзамена.

Павел оглядел двор кампуса, но оставалось тихо и пусто, только ветер шуршал листьями. С одной стороны это было хорошо — никто не заметит крик. С другой — в тишине он разнесется дальше и заметнее. Вдруг оказалось, что закричать в никуда не так просто, как это выглядело в мыслях, даже если рационально Павел понимал, что это мелочь, баловство и никто не обратит внимания.

00:00. Минуты уже прошли, драгоценные секунды тоже уходили, и дольше переживать было некогда.

— Халява, приди! — крикнул в окно Павел.

Получилось не так уж громко и довольно отрывочно, в сущности, сама фраза не была особо мелодичной, чтобы ее кричать.

— Чехов, ты? — послышалось откуда-то снизу.

Павел несерьезно ойкнул и высунул голову дальше, пытаясь разглядеть того, кого упустил. За листвой ничего не было видно.

— Леонард? — почти наугад позвал Павел. — Ты чего там сидишь?

— Сидишь-ху… тьфу, — Леонард выругался и громко зевнул.

Павел помолчал, выжидая и прислушиваясь, но продолжения не последовало.

— Джим снова трахается в вашей комнате? Может, поднимешься тогда?

— Ты еще и это на весь двор крикни.

Больше Леонард ничего не сказал, но Павел смутно слышал, как он собирает вещи.

Через три минуты Павел уже устраивал Леонарда в кресле и делал чай в комнатном репликаторе — как показала практика, даже в теплую ночь вполне можно замерзнуть, если несколько часов сидеть на скамейке. Да и ничего, кроме чая, несовершеннолетний студент Павел Чехов предложить не мог.

— И чего ты кричал, кстати? — спросил его Леонард, когда получил свою кружку.

— Халяву звал. Это… старая русская традиция. Вроде как удачу призываешь перед экзаменом.

— И зачем тебе удачу призывать? Без обид, но ты же задрот. В самом хорошем смысле. Приходишь на занятия и можешь рассказать тему не хуже преподавателя.

— Ага. Когда прихожу на занятия, — немного угрюмо буркнул Павел.

Леонард уткнулся в кружку и невнятно пробормотал что-то сочувствующее, поняв суть проблемы.

Постелить согревшемуся сонному Леонарду пришлось прямо на кровати Чехова: дивана в маленькой комнате не было (угловая комната, почти кладовка, зато одноместная), а Павел все равно упрямо планировал готовиться всю ночь. Собственно, первые пару часов он действительно занимался, перечитывая заученный конспект и пялясь в экран. Потом накатили усталость и беспокойство.

Павел пересаживался на кресло. Возвращался за стол. Садился на подоконник. Неудобно ложился на подоконник, выглядывая в окно. В комнате Джима и Леонарда свет не горел: с одинаковой вероятностью Кирк мог уже крепко спать в одиночестве и продолжать свою активную ночь.

— Ты всегда так нервничаешь перед экзаменами? — спросил с кровати Леонард, второй раз за ночь заставая Павла врасплох.

— Я тебя разбудил? Извини.

— Нет. Я сам проснулся. Ну, так?

— Не всегда, но часто. Дома я как-то успокаивался обычно. Отвлекался на что-то, гладил урчащего кота, засыпал с младшей сестрой на диване. Мама по утрам готовила мне оладьи, и утром я тоже не нервничал. А здесь они… я пытался готовить их, но репликатор нормально выдает все продукты по отдельности, а вместе смешать никак не может. Конечно, настройка программ для рецептов здорово отвлекает от бренности всего сущего, но вот расслабиться, как дома, не помогает. Только тошнит от нервов сильнее.

Павел снова выглянул в окно, стараясь не признавать, что просто смутился откровенности и пытался не смотреть на Леонарда. Во дворе все еще было пусто, но теперь Павел не особо доверял глазам в этом вопросе.

— Никогда раньше не пытался звать халяву, — рассеянно заметил Чехов.

— Ты не про халяву думай, а спать ложись. Говорят, что отдых перед экзаменом — лучшая подготовка.

— Все равно не усну.

— Не «не усну», а ложись. Это рекомендация врача, Чехов, — Леонард подвинулся, освобождая место на кровати, и похлопал ладонью по простыне. — Только ты к стенке, хорошо?

Павел помедлил, но все-таки перелез через Леонарда на свое место в постели. Он ведь не подросток уже, чтобы возмущаться заботе? Вовсе не нужно его уговаривать. И выворачиваться из объятий Леонарда он не будет, потому что ему не четырнадцать, чтобы изображать гордого и независимого, которому не нужны тактильные контакты.

Он просто полежит полчаса, а потом встанет и сможет сказать: «Я же говорил». Если, конечно, Леонард сам не уснет за это время.

Кто вообще спит перед экзаменом?

***

Леонард дождался, пока дыхание Чехова под боком окончательно выровняется. Паша затих, плечи его расслабились.

Еще несколько минут Леонард лежал спокойно, боясь спугнуть чужой сон, а потом потянулся за планшетом Чехова на тумбочке. Никакого пароля, к счастью, не было, по крайней мере, на доступ в сеть. А все, что интересовало Леонарда на данный момент: найти рецепт оладий. Если репликатор и не хотел смешивать ингредиенты правильно, то вручную точно получится.

Это не может быть так уж сложно, верно?


End file.
